Generation: Marauders
by RuthFarnan
Summary: What if the wizarding world was real. That books had been published about it in the muggling world. The world is under a new threat - Of the two world's clashing. And Four teens are up to the challenge of fixing it. They call themselves 'The Marauders'.


Generation: Marauders

A Harry Potter Fan-fiction

By Ruth Farnan

Prologue

The high-pitched whistle sang at the station. There was a rush for the train, shouting, crying, laughing, kissing, hugging, greeting, hellos and goodbyes. But I was alone. No one to say goodbye to and no one to say hello to. I stood alone on the platform, my ticket in my hand and my suitcase by my feet. I was here. At the station that was all once a fantasy. Written on pages and sold to people all over the world. I though it was a story – a fictional place. I'd always dreams of it being real. Who hadn't.

I heard the second whistle, quickly grabbed my bag and ran for the nearest carriage. Once I'd got on I had to find myself a compartment. There weren't any empty ones. I found one at the back with only one girl in it. I opened the door and peered in. "Hello...? May I sit here?" I said quietly. My voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in years. The girl looked up. She was stunning. Her perfect brown hair fell perfectly around her perfect face and her perfect skin glowed in the natural light. I, on the other hand, had dark messy hair with a fringe that hid most my face. My skin was pale and my eyes a normal dark blue. I was small chested and my fashion sense was awful. I felt so ugly next to the girl.

"Sure. Make yourself at home!" She grinned widely showing rounded perfect white teeth, surrounded by her rosy red lips. "Are you a first year too?" She asked. I nodded. I pulled my bag over my head and pushed it into the overhead compartment. "Oh good. I'm Megan Brooke." She said. Perfect name too. "You are?". I sat down opposite her closer to the door than the window where she was sitting. "I'm Amie Wolfe." I answered simply as I felt the train pull out of the station. Megan smiled. "Your kinda shy, aren't you." She asked me. I nodded slowly a bit taken back. "That ok. You want one?" She said holding out a packet of jelly-bean like sweets. "Mind- You'd never know what flavour you might get.". I stared at the box. Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. "When they say every flavour they mean _every_ flavour.". The girl stared at me. "What?". "Oh, just quoting the book.".

The girl's eye's widened. "The books? Do you mean _thee_ books...?"She whispered the last part. I gulped. "The Harry Potte-" The girl clasped her hand over my mouth. "You've read them!?". I nodded, her hand still on my mouth. "Oh. my. God." She whispered finally taking her hand of my mouth. She fell back into the seat and stared at me. "This is bad. This is real bad."She muttered. "So. Are you a muggle born? Who got a letter to come to Hogwarts? Who's though it was just a story until now?" She asked speaking quickly. I took in the words and then slowly nodded. "Shit. That's NOT good.". I frowned. "What!? What's so bad." I exclaimed. Megan leaned forward on her seat. "Ok. I'll start from the beginning. You'll need to know this or your brain is wiped blank in seconds." She said quietly. I just sat there.

"About 30 years ago, Harry Potter was born – As you know. He grew up and went to school in Hogwarts. As you also know. About 10 years ago. Three years after the great man defeated 'He who not be named' a woman stole his memories. Every single one. He had no idea. He didn't forget them. She just learnt them. A year later a book was published in the muggle world by a lady called J.. The Book contained the great Potter's life – starting from 1st year. Everything. All the secret were out. The whole wizarding world had been exposed. The NWG, The New Wizarding Government, went crazy. They hadn't a clue how it happened. They firstly blamed Potter but it was obvious he wouldn't do that. Everyone was so worried that the wizarding world would be revealed But then the NWG realised the muggles saw it as fiction. As usual, the muggles were blind. A year later a second book was publish and nothing really happened. But the books got popular. By book 5 it was a best-seller and most muggle children had read them. Muggles started slipping into the wizarding world and a demand for erasing their memories rose. At the moment the books are banned in the wizarding world because of the amount of information written in them about what happened to Harry. It's illegal to own any of the books and to have read them. They haven't been letting in muggle-born's to Hogwarts since the books were released. I've no idea why your here."

I stared at her then said in a quiet voice-"So I've to pretend I've never read them or...?"- "Or they wipe you of your memories and your magical powers."

I sat back in my seat. This was going to be one heck of a year.


End file.
